Yuuko Amamiya
"Everyone has prayed to God at one point in time, even if they aren't believers." -Yuuko Amamiya Yuuko Amamiya is a mysterious girl who Hiro Hirono first meets in a church on Christmas night at the start of the visual novel ef - a fairy tale of the two. She always appears out of no where, and disappears just as quickly in various places throughout the story to talk with Hiro or other characters and give them advice. Yuuko is the key character throughout the ef story. She serves as a framing device to introduce the rest of the characters and their stories. The second anime series, ef - a tale of melodies, focuses on Yuuko and her relationship with Yuu Himura. Yuuko is a kind hearted person who always tries to help others. She puts on a brave face when upset or hurt. __TOC__ Appearance in the first series Yuuko is a supporting character in the first anime series, ef - a tale of memories. She is often seen in the church in Otowa, Japan. Yuuko is first seen in "Eve" in the church when Hiro vists the church to do some research. She is seen wearing a box hat and heavy black robes that make her look like an East Orthodox nun. She wears white hair binders that look like small angel wings sprouting from the back of her neck. She informs Hiro that the Mass has already ended and everyone has gone home. Hiro tells her that he is not a believer, and he is just doing some research about the church. When Hiro asks her who she is, she only replies that she is 'waiting for someone'. Hiro then leaves the church while Yuuko wishes him a Merry Christmas. Yuuko often appears out of no where, and disappears just as quickly in various places throughout the story to talk with Hiro or other characters and give them advice; interestingly, Miyako Miyamura already knows her. Yuuko could be considered the key character throughout the ef story. It is later revealed that she had died ten years prior, and the person that the characters see is the angelic spirit of Yuuko visiting troubled people. Her spirit lives in the church, the place where she was originally waiting for Yuu Himura to return to on Christmas when she died. She waits perpetually at the church to fulfill her wish of meeting Yuu once more. Appearance in the second series In the second anime series, ef - a tale of melodies, Yuuko becomes a main character. She is seen in flashbacks of the past when Yuuko was still alive twelve years* prior. Yuuko is first seen meeting Yuu in a flashback after she had thrown a paper airplane down at him from the roof of Otobane Academy in Otowa, Japan. (It is revealed in the later part of the second anime series that "Help me" was written on the airplane.) However, Yuu does not remember Yuuko, and he is surprised that Yuuko knows his name. Yuuko reveals that she despises Yuu. In the current time, Yuu is seen drinking alcohol as the adult Kuze Shuichi approaches him and asks him if he's thinking about the past again. Yuu answers with "Who knows? I've already forgotten about the past." Childhood Yuuko was orphaned by the great earthquake in Otowa when she was six. At the church orphanage she meets and befriends a seven year old boy named Yuu Himura. As they grew closer, Yuuko starts refer to Yuu as her 'older brother' (onii-chan). Yuuko's appearance reminds Yuu of his dead younger sister, who he lost in the earthquake. This causes painful memories for him, and so he distances himself from her without explanation. In their final meeting he yells at her, "I don't want a sister!" A few days later Yuuko is adopted by the Amamiya family and is taken away. Yuu never sees her again, and eventually he forgets about her. High School and Flight Ten years later at age 16 she is admitted to Otobane Academy as a freshman and meets Yuu again. At first he does not recognize Yuuko, and he feels a bit irritated that she is frequently following him around. Eventually he remembers her from the orphanage, and she confesses that she still loves him after all these years. He soon begins to redevelop his own feelings for her, and they grow closer together. Yuuko then reveals the truth about herself and her adopted brother: she is a victim of terrible long-term physical and sexual abuse. Telling Yuu about it is a small revenge that she takes out on him for letting go of her in the past. Yuu is shocked and angry, and he feels terrible about her suffering. To protect her he grabs Yuuko and together they run away from home. They live together in secret in a small apartment until her brother finds her again and takes her back. After the abuser's death, Yuuko returns to the small apartment and they try to build a life together. Her Death After moving in with Yuu, Yuuko lives a relatively happy life. Unfortunately, the happiness would not last. A few days before Christmas, she meets a little girl named Miki (later Mizuki Hayama). She befriends the girl and teaches her to sing a song (A Moon Filled Sky). On Christmas Eve day while she is waiting to meet Yuu and Miki in front of the church, she finds a ball that reminds her of her childhood with Yuu. As she attempts to pick up the ball in the street, a car approaches at high speed, runs her over, and drives off. She drags her broken body up to one of the trees and leans against it. She quietly sings the song A Moon Filled Sky as she bleeds out and dies alone. As she takes her last breath, she wishes to meet Yuu again. Later, Yuu and Miki arrive to find Yuuko's dead body propped up against the tree. Miki is seen crying as Yuu rushes to Yuuko, desperately trying to wake her up (''Melodies'' episode 10). After Death After her death, the angelic Yuuko is seen waiting for Yuu in the church to fulfill her last wish, at the same time giving advice to the new couples in the first anime series. After waiting for twelve years*, she finally meets with Yuu again on Christmas in the church. Yuu gives her the flower bouquet that he was never able to give her on that fateful day. They use a secret key to unlock and visit the school roof, where it all started and ended. Yuuko says that she has now fulfilled her last wish. She instructs Yuu to be happy and to look forward, never back. Yuu comforts her by claiming he will, but Yuuko knows that he blinks his eyes when he is untruthful. Realizing that Yuu will never stop thinking of her, she simply tells him that she will always love him. After she disappears, a single white angel feather gently floats into his hand. He grasps it and ponders its meaning, then he smiles as he looks up at the sky. See Yuuko's Reunion (YouTube). Trivia In the visual novel ef - a fairy tale of the two, Yuu and Yuuko are non-playable characters who often give advice to the four main playable characters. * The events in Melodies happen twelve years (not ten years) after the flashbacks. This is because there is a two year gap between Memories and Melodies. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters